


Warm Me Up

by Fedrane



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Strifehartwinterweek2k16, just a short drabble for the winter celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedrane/pseuds/Fedrane
Summary: A drabble for Strifehart Winter Week 2016.Theme: Fireside





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huge kudos to @chocobobutt for being my lovely beta!

Cloud quickly rushed into the room, feeling as if his fingers were about to drop to the floor. Without a second of delay he took off his thick gloves and sat down in front of the fire, rubbing his hands together. The slight stinging in his fingers was a welcome change from the numb feeling he felt for the last half an hour or so. Why did Squall have to take him outside in this weather? If it was just cold, it all would have been quite alright. They could have warmed each other up, but it was snowing. The white fluff was pretty to look at from afar, but Cloud hated the idea of going out of the door and actually stepping on it. More like swimming through it. He was a town person! Villages and, god help him, mountains, were not his type of things at all.

Yet there he was, spending his holidays in the middle of nowhere. At least he had good company.

As he rubbed his cheeks with a tiny bit warmer hands he heard his companion fighting with his thick jacket. Cloud himself was still in his own warm coat, trying to warm himself up in front of the crackling fire. He was a warm loving koala, not a polar bear.

Suddenly Cloud felt arms wrapping around his waist. "Squall..!" he huffed, trying to act more annoyed, than he really was. The brunet knew, that Cloud wasn't an outdoor person and that he could make hell out of his life after coming back from a 'romantic trek in the snow covered mountains'. But Squall knew him too well to fall for his poor acting. He pulled the blond closer to himself and planted a soft kiss on his neck.

The reaction was immediate. Cloud relaxed in his arms and pulled his head back, resting it on Squalls shoulder. The soft sigh leaving his lips was enough to tell his assaulter, how much he enjoyed such treatment. "Cheater..." Cloud mumbled, reaching to unbutton his coat. He didn't even have to look at Squall to see his smug smirk. He could actually almost hear it.

"Oh please," the brunet said, helping his companion with buttons. "It's not really cheating. And don't act like you didn't like the view from the top of the mountain. I know you did."

Sassy bastard. Cloud turned in his lover's embrace and wrapped his hands around his neck, bringing his head closer to his own. "I'm still mad though. You could have taken me to a more civilized place." Cloud didn't get any answer. Instead Squall's slightly chapped lips found his, and soon he forgot how cold he was just a couple of minutes ago.

Maybe a desolate place was actually a good idea.

Well, the fluffy carpet right in front of the fireplace definitely was.


End file.
